Problem: Compute the sum of the number $10 - \sqrt{2018}$ and its radical conjugate.
Explanation: The radical conjugate of this number is $10 + \sqrt{2018},$ so when we add them, the radical parts cancel, giving $10 + 10 = \boxed{20}.$